


Some Kind Of Hold On Me - Prequel

by KatStark



Series: Some Kind Of Hold On Me [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cop Jared, Hooker Jensen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStark/pseuds/KatStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp prequel to Some Kind Of Hold On Me. It doesn't really matter in what order you read them.</p><p>Detective Padalecki is just looking for a quiet place to mourn a friend and drown his sorrows. A really hot guy spoils his plans in the best way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Kind Of Hold On Me - Prequel

Jared scrubs his hand through his hair and lays his hat on the clean surface of the bar while he flags the barman for a drink. Funerals are always brutal and depressing, but Member funerals are the worst. His former Captain had only been in his early 60s, and Jared remembers him as a vibrant man who never takes shit from anyone. Fuck Cancer for taking all that away too soon!

After the service and a few painfully sober hours attending the wake at the widow's house--Jared had offered himself up as designated driver to get his fellow officers home safely--Jared detours to the hotel bar. He wants to change out of his dress uniform, but he needs a drink or three more than he needs to be free of his starched blue jacket and shirt. He can't wait for a comfy bed and the oblivion sleep will bring, but he'll never get there if he doesn't unwind first. He'll just have a couple drinks to get him out of his head, but still keep him on the right side of hungover for the morning and his flight back to California.

The bartender--Simon, reads his nametag--slides a pint of beer and a shot of the Captain's favourite Irish whiskey over to Jared. Simon knew the recently departed Captain Reynolds, so he raises his own glass and he and Jared toast the Captain before tossing their shots back and grimacing; the Captain had always liked the cheap stuff. Simon salutes Jared before he moves off to serve other customers.

Jared takes a long draught of his beer and is beginning to sink deep into a reverie about the unfairness of the world and stupid fucking cancer when a low voice rumbles to his left.

"Rough day?"

Jared looks up in surprise at the question and nearly falls off his seat when he takes in the man addressing him. He is tall--not as tall as Jared, but not too many guys are--and dressed in a finely tailored suit with a subtle houndstooth pattern. He has an ease about him that holds Jared's attention and when he smiles shyly in response to Jared's focused gaze, his eyes crinkle charmingly at the corners.

Fuck, he is beautiful. Chiseled cheekbones, plush red lips, and the greenest eyes that sparkle with flecks of gold. The kind of gorgeous that would make Jared turn into a babbling idiot if they'd met under different circumstances. Not tonight, though. Jared is entirely too soul-tired to fall for a beautiful man. Especially a beautiful man who is clearly a Professional.

"You might say that," Jared replies, giving the newcomer his best 'don't try to bullshit me, I'm a cop' stare. "Funeral."

"Ouch. I'm sorry." Mister Gorgeous grimaces and moves effortlessly onto the stool next to Jared, leaning in infinitessimally. "Family? Close friend?"

"Former Captain."

"That sucks. Well, my sad tale of getting stood up tonight sounds pretty weak now." He flags Simon over and orders a scotch with a side of water. "Can I buy you another?" He indicates Jared's beer.

Jared looks at him quizzically, but agrees. He can't figure out the guy's angle, but he might as well have another beer while he waits to see what happens next.

"I'm Jensen, by the way. Yeah, it's one of those last name-first name things," he adds when Jared repeats the name with a questioning expression. Jensen toasts Jared with his scotch and smiles happily at his glass as he swallows. Jared has to look away because Jensen's throat moving as he swallows is a truly spectacular sight and he feels his stomach do a little flip.

"And you are..." Jensen leans in to read the name plate on Jared's chest, "Officer Padalecki. That's a mouthful."

"Detective Padalecki. Jared," Jared replies, shaking his head to clear the images that popped into his head of Jensen with a mouthful of his cock, and then shaking Jensen's (warm, soft, well-manicured) hand.

"Well, Jared, why don't you tell me a bit about your Captain?"

"Really?" Jared's look goes from politely cautious to outright dubious.

"I got nowhere else to be, and you look like you could use a friendly ear." Jared continues to stare at the stranger, but Jensen looks so earnest and interested in what Jared has to say that his reserve crumbles when Jensen starts easing himself off the stool. "Or not. My apologies. I didn't mean to intrude."

"No. I'm sorry," Jared replies. "Please. Sit." Jared gestures to the spot beside him. "But you know I'm a cop, right?"

Jensen's laugh is a thing of beauty. He leans back and it travels through his whole body, his eyes crinkling tight and his mouth wide with mirth.

"Yes," Jensen answers when he can talk again, his huge grin making Jared grin back in return. "I'd sussed that out. Just 'cause I'm pretty don't mean I'm dumb," he drawls, letting Texas slide into his voice in a way that speaks directly to Jared's dick and makes him need to shift in his seat. Jensen's eyes follow the movement and Jared blushes. Jensen's gaze contains a small amount of fire when they meet Jared's again and his grin has become knowing.

"As you guessed, I was here for a date. He didn't show," Jensen explains, his eyes challenging Jared to judge him for the reason for his presence in the bar. "I saw you walk in and I thought you were hot. You looked so sad that figured it wouldn't hurt to try to cheer you up. As I got closer, I came up with a whole other list of things I'd like to do to you." He pauses, and trails his eyes down Jared's torso, then adds with a soft growl to his voice, "I'm allowed to have my own fun off the clock."

Jared's breath catches in his throat and he licks his lips nervously, the light banter between them suddenly feeling heavy and urgent. He swallows hard.

With his index finger tracing the rim of his glass, Jensen looks sidelong at Jared. "I'd be happy to sit here and chat with you all night, but what I think should happen next is you settle your bill. Go to your room, have a quick shower to relax, and I'll meet you up there in 10 minutes."

"But how will you know what room I'm in?"

Jensen smirks. "My job has many facets and I'm good at _all_ of them."

Jared's hand is in the air to signal Simon for his bill before his brain even knows what he's decided. His mouth is dry and the low chuckle Jensen gives beside him feels like it is wired directly to his cock. He knows that he should decline Jensen's proposal; it isn't appropriate, considering he spent the day at a funeral. He knows he should just go back up to his room alone and jerk off frantically while thinking about Jensen's perfect pink mouth; he shouldn't be considering having the beautiful man join him. Sex with an escort--even unpaid--seems like all kinds of wrong.

None of that matters to his reptile brain, which is currently calling the shots. All it is interested in is getting Jensen naked and in his bed as soon as possible. Jared writes his room number large and clear as he signs his bill, and then bids Jensen and the bartender good night. He tucks his hat under his arm, and as he walks to the elevator across the lobby, he is sure the pounding of his heart can be heard echoing off the walls.

Once in his room, he undresses and steps under the shower. The hot water pours over his shoulders and he feels some of the day's tension washing down the drain, to be quickly replaced with a much nicer tension in his stomach and groin. He soaps himself thoroughly and his dick hardens under his touch as he imagines Jensen's hands in place of his own. Rolling his balls in his fingers, Jared groans at the delicious pressure and then moves one hand back to wash his ass and stroke over his hole. He wonders if he should rub one out right then, just to relieve some pressure, but he decides it will be worth it to wait for Jensen. He wants to be looking deep into Jensen's green eyes every time he comes that night.

Jared rinses and turns off the water. He wraps himself in the too-small towel after drying off. He pauses as he entered the main section of his room. Should he greet Jensen in the towel or get dressed, knowing his clothes will be coming back off in no time? He decides that his comfortable sleep pants are the way to go. If they end up talking for a bit he won't feel like he is jumping the gun. He wanders back to the sink, brushes his teeth, and grabs the condoms and lube that he always packs in his travel kit, stashing them in his pocket.

Checking himself out in the full-length mirror, Jared shifts the waistband down so the pants sit lower on his hips, emphasizing the cuts of his hipbones. He flexes his biceps and smiles before dropping to the thickly carpeted floor and banging out push-ups. He's reached 19 when he hears the knock on his door. He leaps to his feet and runs his fingers through his wet hair one more time before answering the door.

Jensen smiles wide when he takes in Jared's shirtless appearance. "You clean up real good," he observes, staring blatantly. Jared blushes a little as he steps back to let Jensen into the room. Jensen hands him a bottle of red wine. "Figured we might be thirsty later." And before Jared even had a chance to put it on the small desk, Jensen has pulls him in and is kissing him breathless.

Licking Jared's lips open, Jensen plunders his mouth with his tongue. Jared can do nothing but reciprocate, holding the bottle of wine awkwardly against Jensen's back with one hand as he grabs Jensen's firm ass and pulls his hips tighter against him. Panting, they eventually break the kiss and laugh a little sheepishly.

"Fuck. I wanted to do that from the second I saw you," Jensen confesses as Jared finally unloads the wine bottle from his grasp onto the desk.

"You want some?" Jared asks, indicating the bottle.

"Not the wine," Jensen replies, ducking his chin and looking at Jared through his long, dark lashes.

Jared steps forward immediately and grabs Jensen by the lapels, pulling him in tight for another kiss.

"You got some sort of thing for cops?" Jared inquires between kisses as he slides Jensen's jacket off his shoulders and tosses it over the back of a chair before starting on the buttons of Jensen's shirt.

"No more than the next guy," Jensen answers. "I mean, I like a man in uniform but…" he pauses and runs his fingers up Jared's naked torso, "...I think I prefer him out of uniform."

With Jensen's shirt finally off, Jared runs his hands down the escort's muscular back. He follows the perfect V of muscles down to a narrow waist and then cups Jensen's ass. Bending his knees, he hooks his hands under the tops of Jensen's thighs. "C'mere," he growls against Jensen's ear and Jensen braces himself against Jared's broad shoulders, then jumps lightly to wrap his legs around Jared's waist.

Jensen groans as Jared carries him over to the bed and lays him down before crawling over him. "So goddamned hot that you can do that."

Jared grins down at him wickedly and grinds his hips down against Jensen's, feeling the hardness between them. "So what were you thinking?"

"Mmmm," Jensen moans in response to Jared's movement. "I want you to suck my cock while you finger me open, and then I want you to fuck me senseless."

"Fuuck," is all Jared can reply. His dimples flash as he bites his lip against the intense wave of want in his belly. He dives for the fly of Jensen's slacks and when he pulls them over Jensen's hips, the man's hard cock springs out and slaps against his belly.

"You weren't wearing…" Jared can't even complete the sentence, thinking about Jensen chatting with him in the bar, his cock unfettered by any underwear.

One eyebrow raised, Jensen regards Jared knowingly until Jared flushes pink with understanding. Jensen was at the hotel bar to meet someone and he wasn't going to need extra layers. Jared feels a small surge of jealousy followed an even stronger surge of want. Men pay Jensen for his company and Jensen is choosing to spend his night with Jared.

With a snarl, Jared yanks the pants down over Jensen's ankles and tosses them to the floor. He runs his hands up Jensen's legs, downy hairs dragging against his palms as he traced the bowed curves. Jensen spreads his legs and watches as Jared starts brushing his lips over Jensen's cut abs and over the juts of hipbone before moving to his true prize: Jensen's gorgeous cock and hairless sac.

Jared hears the smack of Jensen's head hitting the pillow as he engulfs the head of Jensen's cock in his mouth. Jared moans in enjoyment as he slides his mouth down the velvety shaft, swirling his tongue back and forth over the underside as he dips slowly lower. He cups Jensen's balls with one hand, rolling them lightly with his fingertips and savouring Jensen's audible exhale. Backing off to lap at the ridged crown of Jensen's cock, Jared dips his fingers lower, excess saliva smoothing the way toward Jensen's delicate pucker.

He takes Jensen's cock deep into his throat as he traces the intricately folded skin surrounding Jensen's entrance. It is as smooth and hairless as Jensen's balls, and it is the first time Jared has encountered such thorough hair removal in a partner, and he likes it. A lot. Saliva continues to drip out of his mouth, so Jared makes good use of it to press his fingertip just inside, sliding in effortlessly.

A deep thrum of need resonates in Jared's belly when he realizes Jensen is pre-slicked in preparation for his 'date'. The incredible mental image of Jensen working himself open on his fingers rushes over him, and he finds himself thrusting helplessly against the bedsheets as he slides his finger fully inside Jensen.

"Fuck!" Jensen gasps as Jared curls his finger up to massage the spongy tissue of his sweet spot.

Jared pulls his mouth off Jensen's prick and grins, the other man's responsiveness giving him a bravado he rarely feels comfortable expressing in the bedroom.

"Long fingers," Jared purrs. "Good for reaching all kinds of delicious places. Now I know you were a dirty boy and comes to this party ready to play, but I still want to enjoy working you open on my hand." Jensen just whimpers in response and pulls his knees tight to his chest, lifting his hips and shoving a pillow underneath them to give Jared better access.

Jared fishes the lube sachet out of his pocket and tears off the tab with his teeth. He thoroughly wets his fingers and then crosses his middle finger over his index, pushing them past both tight sphincter muscles until he is fully engulfed in Jensen's slick heat.

"That feel good?" Jared asks. Jensen whimpers again. "C'mon, use your words. You gotta tell me."

Huffing a little in frustration, Jensen answers, "Fuck. Yeah. So good."

Jared rewards Jensen with a wet lick of his balls and started fucking his fingers in and out, loving how easily Jensen opens to him. He can feel a wet spot growing on the sheets below his dick as he grinds against them. Jared is so desperate to have more of himself inside his gorgeous companion, but he also wants to draw it out, wait until Jensen is so strung out that he is begging for Jared's cock.

Cataloguing the noises Jensen makes as Jared fingers him, and figuring out how to get him to make new, even-more-desperate ones, are Jared's new favourite pastimes, he decides. He continues to work his fingers inside, twisting them, stretching them apart, curving them up and toward himself in a 'come here' motion to stroke Jensen's prostate as the man writhes beneath him.

"More," Jensen breathes. "Please."

Jared buries his face against Jensen's thigh and bites down lightly. It takes everything in his power not to simply spear Jensen open on his cock and fuck him until he'd forgotten every man he'd ever been with before Jared. Regaining his control, Jared presses a third finger tight to the other two and thrusts them into Jensen's ass.

"Yes," Jensen moans. He lifts his head to glare down at Jared. "C'mon. You're not gonna break me," he snarls, his cool demeanor vaporizing under Jared's digital onslaught.

Taking Jensen's cue, Jared begins to thrust into Jensen, interrupting his rhythm occasionally by spreading his fingers wide. The alternating sensations has Jensen bucking and squirming and making the most delicious, helpless noises, especially when Jared wraps his mouth around the pretty cock before him.

After a few moments, Jared is worried he is going to come just from listening to Jensen so he reluctantly pulls off Jensen's cock, giving the slit a quick lick to lap up the tiny bead of precome pooling there. He slowly withdraws his fingers and watches as Jensen's hole twitches and clenches, seeking his missing digits. He pulls his sleep pants off and is about to open the condom packet when Jensen stops him.

"Let me," he directs, sitting up and taking the foil pack. Jensen grabs Jared's aching dick in one hand as he opens the package with the other. Giving Jared a wink, he pops the tip of the condom into his mouth. Jared's eyes widen as Jensen bends forward, sucks his dick into his mouth and rolls the condom on with his lips and tongue. He grins up at Jared's amazed expression and preens a little. "I'm pretty awesome," he says, stroking Jared's dick again, warming the latex to skin temperature and applying more lube. He lies back and spreads his legs wide. "Now fuck me."

How the fuck is this happening? Jared wonders as he lunges forward to capture Jensen's mouth with his own, grimacing slightly at the taste of lube and latex but not letting it stop him for a moment. Who is this guy and how did I get lucky enough to be here? He lines up his dick with Jensen's eager hole and pushes until he is fully engulfed in the sweetest tightness he'd ever encountered. He has to pause for a moment as Jensen clenches around him, so he doesn't blow his load like a teenager. He distracts himself by tracing constellations with his tongue in the freckles on Jensen's shoulder, already regretting that he had a mere evening, instead of months or years, to get to know every one of those cinnamon dots.

Jensen grows impatient and begins thrusting his hips to fuck himself on Jared's dick and there is no way Jared is going to be a passive participant in this. Not unless there is rope involved and Jensen in leather commanding his obedience, and Oh, fuck. Gotta stop thinking like that or I really am going to come before I get a chance to fuck him. Jared grabs one of Jensen's ankles in each hand and knelt higher between Jensen's legs. He begins slow, deep strokes, but occasionally throws in a few sharp thrusts that make Jensen's eyes roll back.

Precome is visibly leaking from Jensen's prick and making a small pool on his belly. He looks up at Jared through long, dark lashes as he swipes his fingers through the dripping fluid then brings his fingers to his mouth, licking up his precome then sucking his fingers clean. Jared snarls in arousal and Jensen bites his lower lip before licking it wet.

"C'mon," Jared encourages. "Stroke that dick for me. I wanna feel you come on my cock and there's no way round one is gonna last much longer."

Jensen smiles wide as he spits in his palm and then wraps his fist around his cock. "What makes you think there's gonna be a round two?"

"This," Jared answers, with a sharp thrust aimed perfectly at Jensen's prostate. "And this. And this."

Back arching off the bed, Jensen lets out a long moan. "Okay," he admits when he regains his breath, "I'll give you a round two."

"Damn straight," Jared replies and leans in to capture Jensen's mouth with his own. They kiss hot and dirty around panting breaths. Jared feels Jensen's rhythm speed up between their bellies as his breathing gets shorter and shorter.

"Fuck! Gonna...Oh fuck, yeah!" Jensen wails and Jared feels the percussive spasms of Jensen's orgasm on his cock. He fucks Jensen through it, biting his lip to keep his own control until he feels Jensen finish. Jared pulls out, stripping off the condom, and jacks himself until he sprays over Jensen's stomach, his come joining the mess Jensen made.

When Jared collapses on the bed next to him, Jensen rolls his head to regard Jared contemplatively. "You're really not what I expected," he says. "I mean, you're hot and a great lay, and maybe a little cocky about your skills…" He looks down at his come-splattered stomach before eying Jared sidelong. "But I dunno. There's something really intriguing about you that goes beyond all that. I think I'm going to have to investigate further, Detective."

The honeyed gravel in Jensen's voice on the last word makes Jared's cock attempt a resurgence. He leans in for a kiss.

"I encourage further investigation. It's the only responsible thing to do."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are pie. Please leave me delicious pie by commenting.


End file.
